


До смерти

by PrettyPenny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Jotun Thor, M/M, Muteness, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Size Difference, Size Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Тор не знает, как существо с такой нежной розовой кожей оказалось погребено в снегах Йотунхейма.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 26





	До смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [undying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760902) by [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2020  
> Бета Bianca Neve ♥

— Карлик, разведи огонь.

— Карлик, нужно починить плащ.

— Собери парусину, карлик. Завтра рыночный день.

Тор не знает, как существо с такой нежной розовой кожей оказалось погребено в снегах Йотунхейма. Одежда на нем кажется странной, когда Тор находит его во льдах. Тор срезает окровавленный кожаный доспех и срывает со спины плащ. На аса больно смотреть, он бледный, как зимняя луна. Следы от синяков удавкой оплетают его шею.

— Карлик, корням на той стороне болота нужен уход.

— Карлик, подкинь дров.

— Почисти мою секиру, карлик, и собери поклажу. Я отправляюсь завтра утром.

Аса зовут Локи, и он не может говорить. Больше не может, полагает Тор. Локи редко издает звуки. Выдыхает беззвучный смех или резко удивленно вздыхает. Тихо шипит от боли и чуть слышно стонет, хворая. Тор узнал его имя, прочитав буквы по губам.

Неспособность Локи говорить — единственная причина, по которой он все еще жив. Тор ценит уединение, которое ему дает жизнь в горах. Для него не важны слова, это излишнее бремя. Раса Асгардцев же, напротив, любит долгие витиеватые речи. Так много пустой болтовни, лишь бы доказать их могущество!

Но подопечный Тора, очевидно, потерял голос. Тор ценит его молчание, как и труд.

— Карлик, подготовь капканы. Мы установим их на закате.

— Еще вина, карлик.

— Карлик.

В очаге горит огонь — уступка Тора его асу. Темные волосы скрыты капюшоном, отблески пламени пляшут на лице Локи. На его шее по-прежнему багровым цветут синяки.

Локи смотрит в темноту на призраков, невидимых Тору. Его взгляд блуждает где-то, пока воет полночный ветер. В нем скрыта неведомая Тору боль. Это один из редких моментов в его жизни, когда тишина угнетает.

— Карлик, — повторяет Тор, и Локи поднимает голову. Такой странный и бледный, с нежной кожей. — Приготовь мне ванну.

В пещере Рагнира — жилище ледяного великана Тора — бьет один из лучших источников во всем Йотунхейме. Его вода кристально синяя, такая же чистая, как реки Вимура. У этого источника Тор сбрасывает набедренную повязку. Локи — ниже его на два фута — стоит рядом, чтобы помочь снять тяжелый плащ. 

Источник принимает Тора, словно поцелуй любовника. Тор погружается под воду и выныривает, светлые волосы темнеют, с рогов капает.

Тор протягивает руку.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он. Локи вспыхивает от удивления, и Тор смеется. — Ты меня боишься?

Локи трясет головой, и Тор знает, что это правда. По какой-то неведомой причине карлик не боится Тора. Возможно, Локи не осознает опасностей, которые окружают его в этом царстве. Асгардец в Йотунхейме — что только не сотворят родичи Тора с существом вроде Локи!

Тор подначивает своего подопечного сдержанным и терпеливым взглядом.

— Тогда покажись, — произносит он.

Тело Локи скрыто за кучей преград — шкуры, сапоги, туника, штаны. Наконец он снимает все, он прямая противоположность Тору. Локи белый, долговязый, гибкий, лишенный рун. Только синяки на шее портят картину, как чье-то чужое клеймо. Увидев их, Тор обнажает острые зубы. 

— Подойди, — говорит он.

Локи заходит в источник, морщась от холода.

В три широких шага Тор оказывается рядом с ним. Вода стекает по глубоким линиям на его груди. 

— Нагрей ее под себя, — разрешает он. — Я потерплю.

Тор готовится к боли, но вода в купели едва теплеет. Локи улыбается, сотворив свою странную магию.

Тор прижимает его к себе и жадно вдыхает запах. Его кожа кажется Тору чудно́й даже столько времени спустя. Такая горячая, что колет на грани с болью. У Локи крошечный член, но его приятно дразнить. Беззвучный стон обжигает Тору грудь. 

— Я тебя поцелую, — шепчет Тор. Локи согласно кивает.

У него такой тонкий рот, что помещается у Тора между губ. Локи шире разводит бедра, чтобы обнять Тора за пояс, когда они садятся. Тор пальцами проводит по его волосам. Локи закидывает голову и выдыхает.

Тор нежно гладит искалеченное горло большим пальцем. 

— Я убью его, — рычит он. — Покажи его мне.

Лицо Локи бледнеет, но Тор не отступает. 

— Назови его имя, карлик, и из его крови потекут новые реки. 

Локи прячет мокрые глаза. Он не произносит ни слова.

Тор ведет носом по его шее, вынуждая Локи поднять голову, прихватывает ухо острыми зубами и оставляет на спине легкие розовые царапины. Маленький член Локи наливается, щекочет Тору живот. 

— Ты не его, — произносит Тор. — Ты мой. 

Локи кивает. 

— Ты поклялся мне, не забывай. В верности до смерти. Поклялся.

И снова кивок. Тор чувствует соленые слезы на щеках Локи.

Он теснее сжимает объятья и трется Локи о живот.

— Ты такой крошечный, — восхищается он. — Такой мягкий. — Локи кусает Тора за подбородок, но тот даже не замечает. 

Смеясь, Тор обхватывает большими ладонями Локи под бедра. Локи дергается, его взгляд теряет фокус.

— Посмотри на себя, — урчит Тор. — Что я могу сделать, чтобы не причинить тебе боль? Мои руки тебя сломают, мой член расколет пополам.

Локи выдыхает:

— Тор.

Имя Тора на его губах завораживает. Тор толкается ему в живот, и Локи дрожит как натянутая тетива.

— Ох, будь ты побольше! Боги, я бы тебя трахнул, карлик, и у тебя бы нашелся голос, чтобы кричать. 

Локи сощуривает глаза. Кажется, Тор задел его за живое. Тор ухмыляется. 

— Тогда скажи, что я могу с тобой сделать?

Локи обнимает Тора за широкие плечи. Он медлит, открывается сильнее, большой член Тора оказывается между его ягодиц. Тор заинтересованно кривит рот. Он подается вперед, заставляя Локи ахнуть. 

— Ладно, брось, — улыбается он. — Возьми его в руки или обхвати ногами. Дай мне трахнуть тебя меж бедер, Локи; они такие крепкие и гладкие. 

Локи цепляется беспокойными пальцами за плечи Тора. Резко выдохнув, он толкается вниз. 

Всевидящая мудрость Мимира, какой же он узкий! Тор едва входит, едва _может_. Но причина тому не давящая теснота, а _жар_. Как Локи не приспособлен под размер Тора, так и Тор не готов к его теплу. Странная дрожь пронизывает член.

Он заполняет Локи совсем на чуть-чуть, но по лицу того уже видно — это слишком. Щеки налились красным, невидящий взгляд плывет. Он прерывисто дышит и отчаянно хватается за волосы Тора.

В этот момент Тор чувствует себя сильным, он жаждет, алчет. Он обхватывает мощными руками Локи за пояс и рычит ему в волосы. 

— Ты принадлежишь мне. Понял?

Кивок. Тор проводит большим пальцем по пышущему жаром лицу. 

— А я твой. Ты же это тоже понимаешь?

Локи смотрит на него, медленно моргает. Спустя мгновенье он снова кивает.

Тор толкается вперед, но он может протиснуть только головку. Локи обволакивает Тора, как слишком тесная перчатка. Он не поддается, только беззвучно стонет. Запах его возбуждения способен свести с ума.

Тор мычит и обхватывает рукой оставшееся без внимания основание члена. Он работает кулаком, задевая Локи костяшками пальцев. Маленький член Локи трется о самые глубокие руны на его животе. Глаза сияют, как звезды, широко распахнутые и влажные по краям.

Тор хрипло смеется.

— Боги, ты хорош.

Локи улыбается, хоть и не может вымолвить слов в ответ. 

Он услада для глаз, но Тору нужно больше. Не забывая о себе, он касается Локи. Тот взвивается, как кипящий котел. Такой малюсенький член, но так нуждается во внимании! Тор зажимает его между указательным и большим пальцами. Беззвучные вздохи срываются с губ Локи.

Тор покрывает мелкими поцелуями его шею и втягивает кожу за ухом. За густыми ресницами Локи горит зеленое пламя желания. 

Оргазм вырывает из него хриплый крик, травмированное горло болезненно скрежещет. Локи застывает у Тора на руках, идеально изогнутые бедра и колени обнимают тело Тора. Его крошечный член обильно изливается у Тора между пальцев.

Тор ласкает свой член, пока Локи бьется в оргазме, и лениво улыбается, глядя на его вымотанное лицо. Локи еле способен держаться прямо, но головка члена Тора все еще внутри него. Такой чувствительный! Каждое движение Тора, отдается отчаянным выдохом на его шее. Он сильнее разводит бедра Локи. 

С удовлетворенным стоном Тор кончает. Тело Локи принимает все до капли, его ноги бессильно опускаются. Тор перебирает пальцами его мокрые волосы. Ас так чудно устраивается на его груди.

Тор трется щекой о бровь Локи. Его голос полон теплоты и заботы. 

— Что за случай привел тебя ко мне, карлик? — шепчет он. — Кого мне благодарить?

Губы Локи произносят слово прямо в шею Тора. Поглощенный удовольствием Тор не обращает должного внимания. Наверно, он ошибается или это странная шутка аса.

_«Смерть»_ , — отвечает Локи. Его пальцы дрожат у Тора в волосах.


End file.
